WHAT! This cant be happening to me!
by ImCreativeAndILikeIt
Summary: When Claire and Eve wake up one morning very sick, Will Shane and Michel be helpful or get up and leave. hint genre 2 Family
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Morganville Vampire story. Hope you like it.**

**Claire woke with a start one Wednesday morning. She looked at her surroundings, she was in Shane's bed next to Shane. **

**Claire felt something hot come up her throat and into her mouth, it tasted horrible.**

**She quickly removed Shane's arm and ran into the bathroom. She kneeled down and puked into the toilet.**

**She heard someone running to her. It was Shane. When he got to her he held up her hair as she puked her guts out.**

**When she was done, she was weak so Shane held her by the waist as she brushed her teeth.**

"**Are you ok, Claire" he asked kissing her cheek.**

**Claire looked up at him "I don't feel good" she said eyes half closed.**

**Shane carried her into his room and placed her on the bed, covering her with the blankets. He looked at the clock it was 7:05 in the morning.**

**Eve should be up by now. **

**He closed the door quietly. And walked down stairs in his bare feet.**

**When he got down stairs he found Michel watching T.V and Eve was in the kitchen.**

"**Morning Shane" Michel said tiredly. **

"**Morning" Shane said sitting down next to him.**

"**What are you doing up so early?" Michel asked. (There are wicked heavy shades on the windows so no light can get through, so Michel came roam the house in the Daytime.)**

"**Claire's sick" he told him.**

"**Same with Eve" Michel said, right as he said it Eve came running out of the kitchen and up the stairs with Michel hot on her tail.**

**Shane sighed.**

**He heard someone come down stairs. "Shane?" it was Claire.**

**He looked at her and smiled.**

"**Hey Beautiful" he said as she sat down next to him.**

**She changed the channel to Nick Jr. **

**He smiled down at her while she played along with Dora. (I don't know if they have Nick Jr. in Morganville.)**

**Eve came down stairs with Michel behind her. **

**They sat on the old couch and watched the show that came on.**

**Shane and Michel got up to go make breakfast, Sense Eve and Claire were feeling kinda better. **

**As soon as Claire an Eve smelled food they ran upstairs into to different bathrooms.**

**The boys heard them and ran after them.**

**After the girls were done, Shane and Michel turned the couches into beds and the girls laid down under the covers.**

**Shane got dressed and put his coat on.**

"**Where are you going?" Claire asked.**

**He came up to her and kissed her forehead "I'm going to get Breakfast" he told her.**

**She closed her eyes "ok" she said.**

**How was it? Did you like it? You cane review if you want.**

**Your's truly, Paige **


	2. What?

**Two in one day wow, I'm good.**

Once Shane got home both of the girls were asleep. Michel came into the room he looked tired.

"When they fall asleep" Shane asked while putting food on the table. "Around 8 or so" Michel told him grabbing some bacon.

Good, thought Shane At least they have been asleep for a while.

"Shane" A voice came from the other room, It was Claire. He got up and headed into the living room.

"What's up baby?" Shane asked sitting next to the very pale Claire.

"Can you call the doctor" she said groaning.

Shane nodded his head and got up.

He looked down at his girlfriend of 2 years and smiled, she smiled a weak smile up at him.

He went and got the phone. He dialed the doctors number.

Ring, ring, Ring. It rang 3 times when someone picked it up.

"Hello Doctor Clark speaking" A deep voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Hi Doctor this is Shane Collins, I was wondering if you could come down to the Glass house this afternoon like around 6, we've got 2 girls not feeling well" Shane said into the phone.

Michel watched as Shane hung up the phone 5 minutes later.

"Why 6?" Michel asked.

"So you can go feed" Shane said.

"Oh yeah" Michel said and sat down next to Eve.

6 o'clock at the Glass house.

Once the boys left the Doctor examined them.

"Ah Ms. Danvers and Ms. Rosser I have great news for you 2" He said smiling.

They looked at him. They were feeling a whole lot better sense this morning.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Well Claire is 2 months and 2 weeks pregnant, and Eve is 1 month and 1 week pregnant" He said happily.

"What!?" the 18 year old yelled.

"This cant be happening!" Eve yelled.

**Well guys big shocker there. Hey when you guys review can you tell me how old Shane, Eve, and Michel are. I've only read one book.**

**Thanks, Paige **


	3. Telling Shane and Michel

**Wow I take so long, sorry bout that couldn't think for a while.**

**Claire poked her stomach after the doctor left.**

"**There's something living inside me" Eve almost shrieked.**

**Claire looks at her "We have to tell Shane and Michel" she said poking her stomach again.**

**Eve smiles faintly and nods her head.**

**An hour later Eve and Michel were in her room and Shane and Claire were in the living room.**

"**Shane I have to tell you something" Claire said making Shane's head from the TV.**

"**What's up beautiful?" Shane asked.**

**Claire drew in a sharp breath "Your going to be a dad" she told him.**

**With Eve and Michel…**

**Michel kissed Eve's cheek.**

"**Whacha want to tell me?" Michel asked.**

"**I'm Pregnant" Eve blurted out.**

**Michel's eyes went wide…**

**HaHa a short chap for u.**


End file.
